Awakenings
by masqueradewitch
Summary: When Tony leaves suddenly in the middle of the day, Gibbs' gut goes off. When he learns the truth, the results will change his team forever. Pre 'Judgement Day', rated T for language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Awakenings

A/N: Okay, my first NCIS fic! This is crossed with a fictional story I wrote called 'ThePhoenix Queen' All things NCIS are not mine, but Kaileena and other origional characters are mine. I would love some helpful reviews, cause I'm not positive where this story will end up. No specific pairings, just a team fic, so enjoy!

Awakenings

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo entered the bullpen, coffee in hand. Nodding to his coworkers, he set the coffee cup down in front of his boss.

"What do you want, Tony?" asked the silver haired agent.

"Now I can't get my boss coffee just because it's early?" Tony asked, flashing his trademark gotta-love-me-smile. Gibbs looked up at Tony, his piercing blue eyes boring into Tony's brown ones. Tony's grin faltered.

"I just wanna get out of here early. I've got a big date and I want to get a shower beforehand." Tony replied.

"If you get your paperwork done." Gibbs replied. Tony turned and went to his desk, powering up his computer. The next few hours were spent in relative silence, the occasional paperclip being thrown between Tony and Ziva. At one point, she looked up and stared at Tony a little oddly.

"Tony, when is the last time you had a haircut? You are looking shaggier than normal." Ziva said. Tony looked up at her, and ran a hand through his unusually scruffy hair.

"I guess it's about time for another haircut." He said, his tone slight annoyance, slight resignation. He knew it was about time for his hair to grow faster, but it still bothered him. Just then, his phone rang. Gibbs looked up and watched his senior agents face as he answered the phone.

"DiNozzo. Hey, Kai, how've you been? Wait, slow down. You what? Where? You did the right thing. Call his CO, explain the situation as best you can, and I'll be there as soon as I can." Tony hung up and stood, heading for Gibbs' desk.

"Is everything okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked a little worried.

"Family emergency. I've got to go. I'll be back as soon as possible." Tony said.

"Tony, your only family is your father who disowned you fifteen years ago."

"Gibbs please. I can't explain any farther than that. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm not allowed. Please don't ask me to." Gibbs was taken aback by Tony's pleas. He had never known the agent to beg like that.

"Okay Tony. If you need anything, you know you can call me." He said.

"Thanks, boss." Tony said, and rushed over to his desk, grabbing his stuff and heading for the elevator. After he was gone, Gibbs got up and headed for the rear elevator, his mind intent on finding Abbey.

Gibbs braced himself for Abbey's earsplitting music when the lab doors opened, and was met with jazz. Gibbs stepped in carefully, curiously wondering what caused the change in mood for Abbey. He found her in her office, scrutinizing a doll.

"Abbs, did you know that Tony had more family than his dad?" Gibbs asked. Abbey looked up and grinned.

"Hi Gibbs! Tony has family?" Abbey asked, just a little too quickly, even for Abbey. Gibbs glared at her. Even Abbey couldn't hold up under the Gibbs stare, and she quickly shriveled.

"Did you get a name?" she asked, hoping to avoid the big questions.

"He was talking to someone named Kai on the phone, then he left. Said it was a family emergency." Gibbs said. Abbey's eyes widened.

"Kai!? She's in town?" Abbey exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they were talking about someone in the military. Tony told Kai to call his CO. What do you know that I don't?" he demanded.

"Gibbs, that's Tony's personal business. I don't know if I should be talking about this."

"Abbey, this team is more than a team. We are a family, and families tell each other when something is bothering us." Gibbs said. Abbey looked at him, and sighed.

"You're right. Kai is not exactly family to Tony, she is called a Watcher. She is supposed to keep the peace among the clans. For the past year, she has had another job. She is royalty now. She must have called Tony to help her with one of Tony's clan mates since she can't exactly control what's happening."

"Abbey, what's going on? What clan, what royalty?"

"Before I tell you, you have to swear that you will keep these secrets."

"Okay, I promise."

"Gibbs, I want you to swear on Kelly." Abbey said, her eyes deadly serious.

"I swear on Kelly, I will keep these secrets." Gibbs said solemnly. He knew in his gut that what Abbey was about to tell him would change his team forever.

"Tony is a werewolf, and Kai is Lady Kaileena, the Phoenix Queen."

A/N: Well, how will Gibbs handle this? Reviews will speed the update process! C'mon, you know you want to push the little button!


	2. Meet the Queen

A/N: Wow, that was quick! Okay, new chapter, but first, props to;

Crazy-Kiracat39-Thank you for reminding me of the spelling goof on Abby's name

lillithkv-I can't take credit for Tony being a werewolf. I read a fic ages ago with Tony as a werewolf, and Abby had found out by accident. I wish I could remember the name of that fic, so I cold see if it was ever finished.

Ch. 2: Meet the Queen

Gibbs stared at Abby, still processing her last statement. Tony a werewolf? For some strange reason, it didn't seem impossible. His gut was telling him that Abby would not make him swear if she was going to joke with him, and she would especially not make him swear on Kelly. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty. Now, there was one big question in his mind.

"Abby, how do you know this? Tony implied that it was a huge secret. He begged me not to make him explain." Gibbs said. Abby bowed her head.

"Because I have the Gift."

"Gift?"

"Magic. Mine is channeled through my work, making me more efficient, but I burn a lot of energy, hence all the Caff-Pows. Since I already knew about the veil, Tony was safe in telling me."

"Veil?"

"It's what we call the line between the normal world and the Magiks. Before you ask, the reason I told you is because you really have bonded to us like a family. In the world of the Magiks, the bond of family, real or adopted, can bridge the veil. I still had to get your solemn oath." Abby said. Gibbs slowly nodded, his brain still trying to reboot. Abby waved a hand before his eyes.

"Gibbs? Why are you so worried?"

"Abs, why would the Phoenix Queen ask Tony for help with another person?"

"She must be helping a werewolf through the change. The first time can be really hard."

"Can you trace where a call came from?"

"Three steps ahead of you, boss-man." Abby immediately went to work, her fingers flying over the keyboard. As Gibbs looked on, he noticed a faint blue glow surrounding her hands. She was staring intently at her computer screen. Finally, she straightened and grinned.

"Got it. Here you are my silver haired fox." She said, handing him a slip of paper with an address scribbled on it. Gibbs placed a kiss on her head.

"Keep by the phone." he said, heading up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Tony was pulling up to the small farmhouse a safe distance from other houses. He stepped out of the car and sniffed the air. He only smelled Kai and another wolf. Sure enough, the door opened and out stepped Kaileena Kayson. Her hair was a bit shorter than the last time he had seen her. It now just brushed her shoulders, a slight wave in it from all the years of wearing braids. She smiled warmly and stepped easily into his arms.

"Hello, Tony. Thank you for coming." She said. He looked at her closer, noting the scar that crossed her left cheek. He touched it gently.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

"Last year. Let's just say my ascension to the throne was not easy."

"Where is Alejandro?"

"In the cellar. He insisted I chain him up. Tony, without his alpha, he could go feral. I don't want to have to take down a marine. He's a good man, he just isn't prepared for this." Kai said. Tony held her tight.

"I'm here to help. Let's go see the gunny." Kai led Tony into the farmhouse and down into the cellar. Chained to the wall was a tall, muscular Latino man. He looked up.

"I smell a wolf." He breathed, looking up with eyes colored amber.

"Shit, he's this far into the change already? Why didn't you call me sooner?" Tony asked.

"Alejandro is a bit stubborn. He wanted to handle this on his own." Kai replied, her red hair giving off a shimmer in the darkness. Tony stood in front of the marine, staring him down.

"Where's your alpha, cub?" he demanded, using the terms known to all wolves inherently.

"Dead. Killed by a witch for going feral." Alejandro answered, strain visible on his face.

"And you know that you must learn control by your first change or you will go feral." It was not a question, but Alejandro nodded.

"I'm afraid. Not of what I am but that I will lose control. I'm shipping out in four days. I don't want to hurt my buddies." He said, then cried out, dropping to his knees.

"C'mon man, don't lose it yet. Remember, you are in control, not the beast. The beast does not have you." Tony yelled at him. Alejandro roared and lashed out at Tony. Only his preternatural reflexes kept his head attached, as he lept backwards.

"Stand down, marine!" a voice barked above them. Kai and Tony looked up to see Gibbs blocking out the doorway. Alejandro looked up at the figure in the doorway, as the new man descended the stairs and stood before the young werewolf.

"Did you hear me, gunny? I said stand down!" he barked again. Alejandro drew deep from his training, and stood back.

"Hoorah!" he shouted, standing at attention. Gibbs got right up in front of the marine. Kai held Tony back from attempting to intervene.

"He's drawing on Alejandro's training. Only another marine could draw from that well. It's quite effective." She whispered.

"Are you a marine, or are you an animal?" Gibbs barked.

"Sir, I am a marine, Sir!"

"And will you control your beast or will you punk out marine?"

"Sir, I will control my beast, Sir!"

"Are you in control?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Tony, I think you can unlock the gunny from the wall now." Gibbs said. Tony and Kai moved to the wall and unchained the marine. Alejandro stood firm, his eyes now a calm brown.

"Thank you sir. I was always told the first time is the hardest." He said to Gibbs.

"It isn't over yet. You've found the control to keep from shifting, now you need to learn to shift at will. Once the first shift is done, the rest come easy. Since you have control, let's wait until dark. I'll help you then." Tony said. Alejandro nodded and looked at Kai.

"My lady, I would like to rest until then."

"Of course. Right this way gentlemen." Kai led the three men up the stairs. She led Alejandro to a bedroom and returned to the kitchen where Tony was pouring a cup of coffee for Gibbs.

"I take it you invoked the bond of family and got Abby to spill the beans." She said calmly. Gibbs nodded.

"Believe it or not I understand. For twenty-eight years I thought my father was a norm, only to find that he was the Phoenix King. Upon his death, I became queen. It was a, difficult awakening, to say the least. Luckily I had my brother Nios to help me. Alejandro has nobody. Thank you for finding his strength. One of my duties as Watcher is to hunt down the feral. I hoped to avoid that with him." She explained, sitting at the table. Gibbs joined her.

"So, tell me, how many marines are Magiks?" Gibbs asked. She laughed.

"Magiks can have the same sense of patriotic duty as any other citizen. There are witches, sorcerers, weres, even a couple of trolls in the service." Kai replied.

"And I have never busted one?"

"Oh, you have. A couple actually. Only the veil keeps them from using their powers on you. I slipped in when they were caught and bound their powers. If and when they redeem themselves, they get their powers back." She explained. Gibbs sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

"Boss, you have to understand that I wanted to tell you. After all you have done for me, I wanted to tell you everything but if I did, then you would have faced the consequences with me, and I couldn't allow that. Though I didn't know about the family thing, Kai." Tony turned and faced the woman.

"You never asked." She replied. Gibbs chuckled at this banter.

"How is Nios?"

"He's good. Still back home trying to get the library in order. Honestly, I should have known that my father would have a palace for a house." Kai said. Suddenly, Tony lifted his head up as if he heard something. Kai looked around as well, her hair shimmering with power.

"I smell six of them. Heavy duty guns. Shit, silver ammo." Tony said.

"Hunters." Kai stood quickly, and pulled a pair of short swords from an umbrella stand.

"Agent Gibbs, please go stand guard with Alejandro. He is what they are after. Tony and I will take these hunters down."

"DiNozzo-"

"Boss, this time, you have to follow orders. Remember, she is a queen." Tony said, and he followed Kai out to do battle. Gibbs pulled out his cell and dialed Abby.

"Abs, I'm invoking family bond again. Get Ducky, Ziva and Tim and get down here. Tony and Kaileena are about to take on six hunters, and my gut tells me it isn't Alejandro they are after."

A/N: Okay, I admit it, I kind of faltered at the end, but the muse faded. Next chapter, the hunters bear down on the farm, while the team races for Tony and Gibbs, unsure of what they will find. As before, reviews speed the update process!


	3. Hunters Hunted

A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long to update, but I just got stuck. Okay, usual disclaimers; NCIS ain't mine, but all origional characters are all mine. Mine I Say!

Ch. 3: Hunters Hunted

Abby raced up to the bullpen to find McGee and Ziva hunched over their computers.

"I need you both in autopsy, NOW!" Abby yelled. The pair looked up in surprise at her exclamation. With only a second's pause, they jumped up and followed Abby to the elevator and down to autopsy where Ducky was also working on paperwork. Abby stood in front of his chair and waited until Ziva and McGee were also in the room.

Abby, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." McGee said seriously.

"Before I say anything, I need you all to swear on whatever you hold most sacred that you will keep these secrets." Abby said. Ducky looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I swear on my mother I will keep your secrets."

"I swear on my sisters spirit."

"I swear on the love of my life."

"Who's that Timmy?" Abby asked, watching his face turn red.

"You know perfectly well." He replied.

"Okay, thank you. Now don't laugh, but Tony is a werewolf and he and Gibbs are with the Phoenix Queen and hunters are there and Gibbs thinks they are after Kaileena and-" Ziva cut her off.

"Wait, are you serious? Tony is a werewolf? Well, that would explain a few things." Ziva said.

"Gibbs called and he said to get you guys and bring you to the house and why aren't you doubting me?" Abby went from explaining to questioning so fast it made their heads spin a little.

"My sister was a witch." Ziva replied. Abby's eyes widened in surprise.

"Abigail, don't you think we should be getting out to the house to help Anthony and Jethro?" he asked, grabbing his coat.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

At the farmhouse, Kaileena stood on the porch, swords in hand. Tony was at her side, preparing to shift. He had pulled off his belt and jacket. Now he stood with his eyes closed, willing up the strength to shift. An unseen breeze seemed to run over his whole body, and he dropped to all fours, the transition seamless. A wolf the size of a young horse stood next to Kai. She stepped off the porch, casting her vision around the edge of the woods. She could sense the hunters out there, and she had a barrier waiting.

"Whoever you are, you are on private property! Leave now or I will take action against you!" she shouted. A few moments of silence and a voice answered.

"If you don't want your pet to get hurt, then come quietly. We have no qualms about eliminating the others, Watcher."

"Tell me who hired you and you might just survive this night." Kai replied. A sinister laugh echoed through the clearing.

"I hired them to find you my sweet." Kai gasped, the color quickly leaving her face. The sinister voice continued to whisper in the air.

"Do you still hear my voice in your dreams? Feel my breath on your skin?" Kai whirled, swinging her sword.

"Only in my nightmares. How did you escape Michel? He sent your teeth after you killed my mother." Kai spat. The sinister voice chuckled.

"If you really think I would be afraid of that fool, you are weaker than I thought. But it is your family blood I need." A long thin figure appeared before her. Tony growled low in his throat. Kai stepped back, fear in her eyes.

"Federal Agents! Do not move!" a female voice shouted. Kai turned to see four people standing near Tony. The woman who spoke had her gun drawn, while Abby was trying to tell her it was useless. The tall figure hissed, bearing elongated fangs. Tony barked, Abby screamed for everyone to get inside, and Kai just stood still, trapped in fear. In a split second, a man appeared next to Kai and held a hand before him.

"Tego Texi Tectum!" the man bellowed. A shimmering blue wall appeared between the snarling figure and Kai and the others.

_Get Inside Now! _Tony shouted in their minds. Nobody questioned him, they just ran. Once inside, Kai turned and fell into the newcomers arms, sobbing.

"How could he, Trevor? How could he have escaped Michel's wrath?" she gasped. Trevor calmly stroked her hair.

"Tony? Is it safe?" Gibbs shouted.

"Tony's furry, Gibbs." Abby shouted. Gibbs and Alejandro appeared in the kitchen. Kai looked up.

"Everyone, this is the aptly named Trevor Occultan. I've known him for years, though I didn't know he could cast spells." She said, turning to Trevor. He looked down at her with all seriousness.

"Kai, Nios had a vision. He saw you in danger. That's why I came."

"Nios doesn't have visions. He accepted long ago that he has no powers."

"Only now he does. Our theory is that being around you ignites the latent spark in normals."

"You think that's what the prophecy meant?"

"Perhaps."

"Lady Kaileena, my name is Ziva David. I believe you knew my sister, Tali?" Kai's face softened.

"It was a sad day when she was lost." She said. They all heard Tony snuffle, and Ziva smiled. Gibbs had a momentary image of Ziva in the moonlight, the light casting shadows on her naked body as she rode the giant wolf through the forest. He shook the image away and saw Kai staring at him.

"What's that thing out there got to do with you?" Gibbs asked. Kai clutched Trevor tightly.

"His name is Richard. He is the vampire that raped me and killed my mother."

A/N: OOOHHH, cliffhangar! By the by, the words Trevor says to erect a force field are real Latin for protect. Now, I need help. Should I add a little bit of romance or not? Reviews speed the process of updates!


	4. Power Awakened

A/N: Sorry I haven't written recently, but my girls were sick. Hope you like it, and there will be an epilouge soon.

Trevor held Kaileena tightly, knowing that her past was painful. The federal agents were in shock, and Abby came up and enveloped her in a fierce hug.

"Don't worry. Gibbs will rip his head off." Abby said. Gibbs nodded, a glimmer of rage in his eyes.

"When I was seventeen, I was on my way home from school. It was late fall, and the sun was already setting. There were three of them. They kept pushing me to each other, like a game of hot potato. The whole time laughing about how they were going to kill me. I was so terrified I completely forgot about my magik. The ripped off my clothes, raped me in turn. Suddenly, my mother was there. Her power was raging around her, sent the vampires flying. They were attacking her, so they didn't pay attention to me. Richard got a lucky hit in and snapped her neck. I watched as her eyes glazed over and her body fell to the ground. I blacked out and found myself at home, in bed. The local vampire leader came by that afternoon and presented my grandmother with three sets of teeth. It was unspoken, but understood amongst the vampires that my family was off limits. The three that attacked me were executed for breaking the rules." Kaileena clutched her arms. Tony came forward, still in wolf form, and nuzzled her side. Kaileena scratched behind his ear absently.

"How do we deal with the bastard outside?" Ducky asked. Trevor cleared his throat.

"I don't believe he is just a vampire anymore. The aura attacking my shield is different. Of course, we have an ace in the hole." Trevor said, a slight grin on his face. McGee gave a soft 'ahh' of understanding.

"Richard doesn't know of your fathers line." Ziva said in understanding. Gibbs stood up.

"Ziva, you, McGee, and I will take out the hunters. Tony, Abby, and Trevor can guard Ducky and Alejandro. That leaves Richard to you Kai. I'd rip his head off, but I think I'm out of my league here." Gibbs said. Tony shook his head slightly. Alejandro appeared in the hallway.

"I will fight with Lady Kaileena." He said. A ripple of power flowed over his skin as he morphed into a wolf with brown fir. His amber eyes looked at everyone and settled on Kaileena. She smiled at him.

"I am proud of you, Alejandro. But this fight is mine alone. Trevor, keep everyone safe. You know what I have to do." She gave him a small sad smile. A flash of fear came over Trevor, but he pushed it away. He hugged her tightly, and turned to the others.

"Lady Kaileena is right. We will stay here, and pray the only casualties are our enemies." He said. Kaileena silently left the house. Gibbs turned on the sorcerer.

"What the hell does that mean?" he demanded.

"That means that to kill Richard, she will unleash her phoenix half. She has trouble controlling it if it is fully unleashed. The last time she did, she incinerated the catacombs beneath a plantation in Louisiana. I pray her control is better." Trevor said. The small group crowded around the windows. Kaileena stalked across the lawn. Richard stood outside the shield, watching her.

"I come out, you leave these people alone." She demanded. A cruel grin spread across Richards face, and he nodded. Kaileena broke through the shield, shuddering as it flexed, then shrank around the house. Richard reached out to touch her hair.

"Almost too easy." He chuckled, his eyes black. Kaileena smiled as she felt the flames crawling around her body. Richard stumbled backwards as flames enveloped the witch before him. Piercing green eyes shone through the flame.

"I said I would come out. I never said I wouldn't kill you." Her voice, thick with the power of a phoenix, echoed around the clearing. For the first time, Richard was afraid.

"No! It's impossible! You're only a stupid witch! You can't have this power!" he cried. Kaileena grinned in the flames.

"How little you understand. I am the Phoenix Queen. I am the stuff of legends. You are just a speck of ash." She said. The flames lashed out and struck Richard, burning him to ashes. The instant he saw the vampire dead, Gibbs raced out the door and through the shield. Abby screamed at him to stop, but he kept going. His gut told him that Kaileena needed something to help her remember her control. He barely flinched as the flames surrounded him. He was able to grasp her arm by feel. The second he did, the flames were gone, and he stood in his basement, watching the scene before him unfold. A younger version of himself was showing a little girl how to sand the rib of the boat.

"Is that your little girl?" a voice behind him asked. He turned to see Kaileena sitting on the basement steps. She wore a red and orange dress reminiscent of ancient Rome. Her hair was longer now, draping over her left shoulder. Gibbs could smell jasmine in the air, and he inherently knew that it was her scent.

"Yes. Kelly. She and her mother died in 1991. I was overseas at the time." He said, grief clouding his words. The scene shifted, this time it was a bar, where Gibbs was staring down a woman, weapon drawn.

" His name was Chris Pacci. He was a friend." The memory said. A moment later, a shot rang out.

"You felt responsible." Kaileena said. Gibbs did not respond. Again the memory shifted. A rooftop, he and Tony were helping a brunette woman to stand up. Gibbs cried out in grief.

"Please! Not this one! Don't make me see her die again!" he begged, falling to his knees. The scene faded and Kaileena came over, pulling Gibbs into her arms.

"Her death was not on your hands. None of their deaths were your fault." She said. The scene around them became a new room, on that Gibbs didn't recognize. An older woman sat in a wing back chair, reading from an old book. A man walked into the room and bowed his head. The woman looked up.

"Is something wrong, Joshua?" she asked.

"Lady Katherine, I have a confession to make." He said, sinking into a chair near her. Katherine leaned forward and took his hand.

"Your cold, Joshua. I'll start a fire." She went to get up, but Joshua stopped her.

"It's alright. Katherine, I'm sure you know I am far from human. What you may not know is that I am the Phoenix King." Katherine gasped at the revelation, pulling her hand away.

"So my granddaughter-" she breathed, tears in her eyes.

"Will take the throne when I am gone. That is now only a matter of time. I am losing my feathers. I will be human soon. Without Helen, I doubt I will last a decade. Kaileena will need love to help her keep her phoenix half under control. Please make sure that she has love in her life." Joshua was crying now, tears hitting his knees. Katherine smiled.

"I promise." She breathed.

"Huh. I hadn't remembered that." Kaileena remarked. She looked at Gibbs.

"What is this?"

"Don't look at me. This is your magik."

"I don't have magik. I'm just human." He said. Kaileena smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid this is my fault. Being around me when I unleash my phoenix powers has awoken the latent spark of magik in you. It definitely explains my brother having a vision that I was in danger."

"So being around you gave me powers. All I wanted was to help you regain control. Help you remember what you have to look forward to."

"When your powers first awaken, it can be difficult to control them." A new image appeared. Kaileena was sitting in a room filled with computers. A young dark skinned man was typing on a keyboard.

"So, Nios, whats on the agenda? Sphinx in Egypt maybe?" she asked hopefully. Nios chuckled.

"No such luck. Why don't you go on a date? You don't need to sit around the house all day."

"Thank you kettle." She groaned.

"Seriously. You haven't dated since Gavin. I know it was hard losing him, but it's been almost a year."

"Yeah, like I'll ever find someone who will accept me for who I am."

"You will. Even if you don't, you still got me." Nios grinned. Kaileena groaned dramatically.

"Gods, kill me now!" she said, laughing.

"So, you think you have nothing to go back to?"

"I never said that. Gibbs-"

"Call me Jethro."

"Jethro, I am a phoenix. For all I know, I will never die. That's not exactly conducive to a relationship." She said, a tear slipping from her eye. Gibbs reached out and brushed the tear from her cheek, his hand cupping her face.

"Anyone who would use that as an excuse is missing out." He said, drawing her in and meeting her lips with his own. Slowly, the flames around the pair receded and they stood in the darkness, the only light coming from the farmhouse. Abby ran out the door followed by the two wolves, Ziva, Ducky, McGee, and Trevor. Trevor was smiling broadly. Abby flung her arms around Gibbs and Kaileena. The wolves sat at attention and howled to the moon.

"We should let those two go hunting." Ducky said, indicating the wolves. Kaileena nodded and waved an arm at them. The great wolves raced into the woods, disappearing from sight. Kaileena looked at them all.

"I have to get home. Please, call me if you need anything. I have many connections." Kaileena said. Abby smiled and kissed her cheek. McGee and Ducky shook her hand.

"Shalom, Lady Kaileena." Ziva said, bowing. Kaileena bowed back. Gibbs took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Until we meet again." He whispered. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly.

"I wait with bated breath." She replied. Then, she moved next to Trevor, and they vanished in a haze of purple smoke, leaving Gibbs with the fleeting scent of jasmine.

A/N: Well, it was a bit long, but once I get cooking, it's hard to stop. Okay, hit the button. You know you want to.


	5. Healing hearts

A/N: At last, the Epilouge! I know it's short, but I couldn't figure out any other way to end it. Usual disclaimers. DPB rules!

It had been ten months since the events at the small farm, and only three weeks since Gibbs had gotten his team back together after Vance had split them up to flush out a traitor. Now Gibbs was working on the small boat in his basement, his thoughts plagued by images of her. He saw more clearly now. His gut had solved many cases before, but now it was as if the dirt bags were telling him where they had blundered. McGee had written two sequels in the recent months to his first books and Ducky had been spending more time with his guests. Gibbs guessed that now the bodies were talking back. A whiff of jasmine crossed his nose and he smiled. He knew she was behind him before she laughed.

"You really have to stop doing that." She said. Gibbs ran the plane along the wood twice more before he set it down and turned to face the redhead behind him.

"Doing what?" he asked. She gave him a hard glare that failed to reach her eyes.

"Every time you think of me I can feel you nearby. Last night, in the shower?" she hinted. Gibbs closed his eyes, recalling that very vivid dream. She had been in the shower, singing a strange tune. He recalled the way the water cascaded down her body, tracing each and every scar. He remembered reaching for a scar that curved along her hip towards her navel, and her piercing green eyes honing in on him before he awoke.

"That was real?" he asked. She nodded, gasping as his fingers found that scar and traced it. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, her arms snaking around his neck. He pulled her closer to him, exploring her mouth with a passion. She moaned as his fingers found a new scar on her ribcage, this one jagged and running from just below one breast to the center of her side. A ringing phone interrupted him.

"Not now, DiNozzo." He growled into the phone. It took him a moment to realize that he was sitting in his bed, alone.

"Sorry boss, but we have a body. Quantico. I'll get Ziva and McGee and we'll meet you there." Tony replied. Gibbs rubbed one hand over his face.

"I'll see you there." He replied, and shut his phone. He had been dreaming of her for two months, but never like that. The only thing that kept him from calling her was his own bullheadedness. After Jenny had died in that diner, he had closed off his heart. She hadn't called either, but Gibbs had noticed the small bouquet of lilacs and jasmine at the funeral. He drove through the streets in silence, and soon enough, his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered. In the background, he could hear Abby's music blaring.

"Tony emailed me some photos of the scene and I'm pretty sure that this will be a sort case." Abby said.

"Good to know Abs."

"Oh, I also have a message from Kai."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. We're all invited to a Halloween party at her estate. I can work my magic and make sure we have the weekend off. You have to say yes." Abby was getting the tone in her voice that told him he wouldn't win.

"Alright Abs. Let her know we'll be there." Gibbs replied. He hung up and smiled as he turned onto the highway. He was going to take this as a sign that it was time to move on, and he felt his heart lighten. He switched on the radio and smiled as he heard the DJ announce the mini marathon of love ballads. If that wasn't enough of a sign for him, then the faint feeling of a head slap when he got out of the car and Jenny's voice on the breeze was.

_About time you let your heart heal Jethro.  
_

_A/N: Well, that's that. Thanks for following the story and I hope ya'll will forgive the measly ending_


End file.
